Finding True Love
by zagoorian athena
Summary: Sakura thought she found true love in Sai until she found out he was just dating her for fun. Heartbroken and crying on the street, Sasuke sees her and helps teach the jerk a lesson. But will they eventually find true love in each other? /AU. SasuSaku/


**Author's Note: **School is finally about to start…but not before I go on a 'Boys Over Flowers' marathon! Oh yeah! Gu Jun Pyo, I love you!! Who else has watched this series? It's the Korean adaptation of Hana Yori Dango and it's super duper cute! I just adore the sweetness of Jun Pyo towards Jan Di, even if he was a bit mean at times. I have to admit that I actually cried more than once because I feel so sorry for Ji Hoo. And so I also have to admit that this plot is not originally mine—I got it from the love story of a minor couple in the show: Yi Jung and Ga Eul, except from some minor tweaks I made to avoid plagiarism. So yeah, I hope you enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, all its related characters and part of the plot do not belong to me.

* * *

**  
Finding True Love**

_By: Zagoorian Athena_

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, perfect for taking a drive along the cherry blossom-lined boulevard when Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Sharingan group of companies, seized this opportunity to relieve the stress he got from work lately. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and a light wind blew from the nearby sea while falling cherry blossom petals danced with the breeze.

Taking his time on the road with no traffic to worry about, the Uchiha bachelor was in deep thought thinking of strategies to improve the company's performance on the stock market when a blob of pink, too low to be from the trees and too still to have fallen from the branches, caught his eye.

He snapped out of his reverie and backed up the car, stopping right in front of the pink-haired girl who was sitting on a bench with her face buried in her hands.

Sasuke recognized the sobbing girl to be Haruno Sakura whom he was introduced to by his best friend's girlfriend. Though he never could deny to himself that he found her pretty and attractive, he had also thought of this girl as annoying ever since the first time they met because of the crap she was giving him about soul mates and stuff like that.

Uchihas simply do not believe in things like _soul mates_ and _true love_.

Nevertheless, he could not leave the damsel in distress being the gentleman that he was.

But because he didn't normally _talk_ (not that he was mute or anything…he merely does not see the necessity of speaking when actions alone would suffice for communication), he honked at her sending her head snapping up towards his direction.

Sakura, depressed and down as she was, was not in the mood for any rude remarks which she usually got from the Uchiha, so the stoic look on his face made her glare at him amidst the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks and bent down to put her face on her hands again, ignoring the male staring at her.

Another honk came from the car in front of her and so she spat "What do you want?" at the black-haired guy in front of her.

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and getting out of the car only to stop right in front of her to offer her his handkerchief to wipe away the tears.

"I don't like seeing girls cry," he explained in a low voice.

Sakura stared at the piece of cloth in front of her face before smiling a small smile and accepted it, to which she whispered a small "Thank you" to.

"Would you mind telling me why you were crying?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, if you must know," Sakura started exasperatedly. "I was only fooled by the guy who I thought was my soul mate. He asked me out on a date only to find out that he was just going out with me for fun and actually had a girlfriend. And then he calls me immature and ugly in front of my face. Luckily, Naruto beat him to a pulp for doing that, but…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to let her continue.

"…but it still hurts. I really liked him."

"It only goes to show that he wasn't meant for you."

"And this is coming from a guy who calls me annoying for believing in stuff like soul mates."

"Hn."

"You know, Sasuke, if you're trying to make me feel better, I don't think it's working."

"Who says I'm done trying?"

And before Sakura could respond, Sasuke grabbed her hand and shoved her to the passenger seat before strapping himself beside her and driving off to the mall.

There he had her try on tons of clothes before picking out a strapless hot pink bubble dress with a glittery light orange chiffon layer on top, giving the dress a unique hue and a gold satin bow wrapped around the waist to accentuate the shape. Then he bought her a pair of heels and matching accessories and then dragged her into a salon to have her hair and make-up done.

After the shopping spree which made Sakura look more beautiful than before, Sasuke brought her to a bar where, much to the girl's surprise, Sai, the guy who toyed with her, was in with a girl she assumed was his actual girlfriend.

Sasuke left Sakura by the door to buy drinks for the both of them while Sai's girlfriend left momentarily for the restroom. And when Sai looked over to where Sakura was, he was captivated by the stunning girl standing with her back faced to him.

He smirked to himself before walking over to Sakura. "Excuse me, miss. But I can't help but notice you from where I was standing. Would you mind if I bought you a drink?"

Sakura then faced him and the boy was shocked to see her looking so different from before. "Sakura? I barely noticed you. If only you looked more like this the last time, I wouldn't have dumped you, you know."

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he came up to them with two drinks in his hands.

"Who's this? Do you know him?" he then asked, sending a death glare toward the confused-looking Sai.

Sai turned back to Sakura as she looked toward Sasuke who shook his head a little in a gesture of asking her to play along and pretend she didn't know the player.

"No, I don't know him. Can we go now? I don't like the atmosphere here," Sakura replied.

"Sure."

And with that, Sasuke left the two glasses by the bar and steered Sakura toward the exit.

Sakura and Sasuke said nothing towards each other as they both got in the car and Sasuke drove her back to her house allowing an awkward silence to linger about.

When they reached their destination, Sakura made a move to go out wanting to escape from the heavy atmosphere in the car but Sasuke grabbed her by the elbow and brought her back in.

"What, no 'thank you'?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Sakura sighed and said a quick 'thanks' before turning red in the face and moved to get off the car again before Sasuke pushed her back to her seat once more.

"You're welcome," he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Can I leave now?" Sakura asked nervously.

But she got no reply from the Uchiha prodigy as he only leaned in and tilted her chin up with his free hand to plant a soft and quick kiss on her lips instead.

"Now you can go," he said as he let go of her and smirked at the blushing girl once more.

Sakura scampered to her front door before hastily unlocking it and rushing inside, closing the door with a loud bang.

Amused with the scene, Sasuke smirked more and chuckled a bit as he drove home himself.

Inside, Sakura was hyperventilating as a really, really, _really_ hot guy just kissed her.

_Did he really just do that?_

_**Hell yeah, he did!**_

_But why??_

_**Never mind why. The point is he kissed you!**_

_He probably did that just to make me feel better._

_**Well, it sure worked. Boy, do we feel better!**_

_Can't argue with you on that. But…_

_**But…**_

_But it doesn't mean he feels anything for me._

_**So…?**_

_So…it means that that wasn't really a kiss._

_**But we should still thank him, right?**_

_I guess so…At least, for the dress and shoes and makeover and for teaching that jerk a lesson._

_**Hell yeah!**_

With that, Sakura turned in for the night and slept a dreamless sleep before waking up the following day looking the same as she used to before Sasuke took her shopping to teach Sai a lesson.

But when she saw the dress hung by her closet, she was reminded of Sasuke and at least wanted to thank him for what he did.

After taking a shower and dressing up for the day, she went into the kitchen and baked a bunch of cookies, wanting to give them to her savior, hoping that he would at least accept them.

When she was done, she walked over to Sasuke's apartment and knocked on the door only to hear Sasuke's voice coming up from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked impassively.

Sakura then just showed him the cookies wrapped in a tiny bag with a ribbon colored the same shade of the dress he bought for her along with it. She shoved them into his hands as he eyed them with curiosity and just when he was about to thank her, she started running away in embarrassment after realizing the stupidity of her gesture.

_He's rich, for God's sake! Why did I have to go and bake him cookies?? He's capable of buying anything in the world and I bake him cookies? I'm so stupid!_

"Sakura!" called Sasuke as he ran to catch up with her. "Wait!"

The flushed girl, hearing him call out, then turned around in a swift movement. But because of her sudden action, Sasuke wasn't able to stop and instead collided with her and both fell to the ground with him on top of her.

Their lips were about an inch from each other and their breaths mixed with the proximity, leading Sasuke to bring his head down a bit and capture her lips once more in a kiss, this time longer and deeper.

Sakura merely caved in to the softness of his lips and closed her eyes while responding to the kiss eagerly.

Not long after, they both came up for air, ending the kiss with heavy breaths. The two stared into each other's eyes, and drowned in them before Sakura felt gravity working on them, letting her feel the weight of Sasuke on top of her.

"Sasuke…you're kinda heavy…"

"Hn," he replied before getting up and offering his hand to help her get up as well.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Aa."

"Why do you keep kissing me like that?"

"You mean like this?" he playfully asked as he swooped down for another chaste kiss.

"Yeah, like that," she confirmed in a slight daze due to what Sasuke did.

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"Because I like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk.

"Well…I like you too," she confessed to him with a light blush.

"You should."

The rosette just rolled her eyes in response to his 'humble' remark before giving him a huge smile and closing the gap between them to hug him.

The smirking boy was shocked first but quickly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her small figure and burying his head in her hair which smelled a lot like strawberries.

And would you believe it? From then on, the Uchiha prodigy and the medical student found true love in each other and lived happily ever after.

**THE END  
**

**

* * *

  
A/N: **And I'm done with this story! Because of my promise to Naruto-fan-Okami-chan, I will quit the crap about how bad of a writer I thought I was and focus instead on asking you to review on this story because it will make me feel really, really happy. But honestly, who else thought the ending was a bit... umm...bad? Really, I'm serious here. I ran out of ideas for the ending so I'm sorry. But tell me what you still thought, okay? ;)


End file.
